1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma-resistant member.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plasma-resistant member is known in which an aluminum nitride sintered body is used as a base member and, in the base member, an yttria thin film is formed on a surface to be exposed to plasma (for example, Patent Literature 1).